Fate Strikes
by Klaus' Little Tinkerbell
Summary: Klaus Mikaelson and Caroline Forbes live very different lives but are drawn together through a chance meeting, meddelsom friends and maybe just a hint of fate. They are hung up in the past and may justbe able to help each other move on... *new story! please leave feedback!*
1. Chapter 1

Epilogue

_Klaus_

When I was a young boy I loved heights, I loved jumping from them, I loved climbing them and I loved the rush I got when I looked at the views from how high I got. I broke bones and sprained joints but that never stopped me.

That all changed the day we found my brother Henrik at the base of a cliff. He had attempted to climb my favourite mountain which was also connected to my favourite swimming hole, the police assume that he slipped and fell, my mother never forgave me and that was the day my father first hit me.

Mikael was a sadistic man but everyone adored him, no one saw what happened behind closed doors and no one saw the marks that adorned my back. I was 17 when I found out the true reason behind Mikael's feelings towards me. Henrik may have been the reason that he began his assaults on me, but it was because my mother was a slut, a no good rotten whore! When Mikel was on business trips and my siblings were in the care of our house keeper, she would go and see a man, we did not know his name, nor did we know what he looked like, but as it so happens this man is my true father. Mother says that by the time she had found out that she was with child had had moved on, but I think that he couldn't face up to that fact that he had made a child.

The day I turned 18 was the day I left my childhood home in London. Do I miss it? Sometimes. Will I ever go back? Not if I can bloody help it.

**Caroline**

During my teenage years I lost my best friend, she was more like a sister to me. Katherine and I had been close since her father left in primary school and when mine left at the beginning of our first year of high school we bonded. I am not sure what happened to cause the events leading up to her passing, it is mostly a blur. It was like she was fine one minute but then in the beginning of our last year of high school she fell in with the wrong crowd and eventually became addicted to drugs.

I held out hope for so long that I would eventually get my best friend back, I spoke to her but all that achieved was her getting pissed at me then going and shooting up with her 'boyfriend'. Eventually I went to her mother but all that got me was a door slammed in my face, Mrs Peirce was a woman stuck in her own world and was in denial about her daughter's condition.

Everything changed the day my mother got a phone call about a suspected overdose in some rat infested hotel on the outskirts of town. I never expected for it to be Katherine and from that day forth I vowed to make those men pay, pay for what they had turned my best friend into. So after high school I went to university with the intention of studying law but that didn't pan out so well and I began writing everything down into journals. Those journals became the basis for my first book 'Written in Blood' I wrote under the pseudonym Katy Mars. I never expected the book to become a best seller but most of all I never intended to become a famous author. It was through those books that I reaped justice on those men.

The death of my friend was what initially drove me from my beloved hometown of Mystic Falls but I lost contact with my mother and any other friends which I had.

I have no reason to return to my hometown and the longer I am away from there, the longer I am able to keep the memories of her away. They visit sometimes when I have nightmares but I cope through writing and until there is a real reason for me to return to the gloomy town I will never go back. Ever.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1

**Caroline**

"_Katherine! You can't keep doing this! Enzo is just using you can't you see that? Why won't you listen to me?"_

"_You're wrong Caroline! Enzo loves me and I love him! Why can't you just be happy for us?"_

"_Because you can't see, he is always shooting up, hell he only comes to school when he needs to get a hit when he has run out. How many drugs has he gotten you into now? How much have you done today alone? I can't keep doing this Katy, you're my best friend but lately I only see you when you are high or about to get high and need me to cover for you!"_

"_Well you don't need to worry about that anymore Caroline, have a nice life bitch." _

_Katherine ended the conversation by storming off and slamming the door of my car behind her. This was one of many conversations we had been having in the past few weeks. Everything was perfect and then she met Enzo one night and BAM, she thought she was in love with him but I knew what he was like, I had seen all the signs but not managed to convince Katherine before it was too late._

_The phone is ringing, it is 1am why would someone be calling the house so late?_

_I hear my mother get up and answer the phone, "Hello?" I hear her groggy voice ask._

_There is a pause before she says anything again, I suspect it is someone from the station, why else would they be calling?_

"_Are you sure it is her?" another pause._

"_Oh god, what happened?" I am starting to get a very bad feeling. I rolled over and decided to check my phone, I have a message from Katherine. '__**I'm sorry about what I said earlier, you know I love you Caroline. You're my best friend. See you at school tomorrow :p'**_

_I was too caught up in figuring what to say beck to Katherine that I did not hear the rest of my mother's conversation, nor did I hear he come into my room. It always ended up like this. We would fight and then she would send me a message and everything would go back to normal for a few days._

_My mother was crying, Liz Forbes was the sheriff of Mystic Falls and it takes a lot to make her cry but here she was, standing in my doorway with silent tears steadily rolling down her face. _

"_Mum? What's wrong? Who was that on the phone?" Something was wrong. Something was very wrong._

"_Honey I don't know how to tell you this but that was one of the deputies… they received an anonymous call about some kids shooting up near the falls. When they got out there they found 2 people dead and anyone else that could have been there was gone. I'm so sorry honey but Kath…" She continued talking but I couldn't hear any of it over the rushing in my ears. My eyes welled and my heart constricted. My best friend was dead…._

I awoke with a gasp and reached for the water which sat on my bedside table. I have not had that dream in a long time, it was more of a memory though. After chugging the half-full glass and taking a few breaths to calm myself I got up and sat at my desk. While waiting for my computer to boot up I let my mind wander.

It has been almost 10 years since the day I found out my best friend had overdosed along with her boyfriend Enzo. The police suspected that it was a murder suicide but was never able to prove it. The funeral was a small affair consisting of my mum, Katherine's mother, and a few friends of Katherine's. I remember seeing Marcel there, he was Enzo's friend and was one of the few that I could tolerate of his posse. I knew Marcel was one of the guys who used to shoot up with Katherine and Enzo and after that day I never saw him again. I heard that he had transferred to New York somewhere but that was the last I heard of him.

Sometimes the dreams are different, sometimes in my dreams it is me that the heroin is slowly pulling under, sometimes the scenery changes but it always ends up the same, and it always ends with my best friend dying.

A few years ago during my time at university, when these dreams were a constant I began writing them all down (or typing in this case) and it became my outlet. Eventually I began writing a story, at first it started out as a fanfiction based on my life with a few extras added in, and then one day I decided to change it to an original story. That was how I ended up writing and releasing my first novel titled 'Written in Blood' it was about a young girl who discovered her best friend's body and eventually became a detective, reaping justice on those that dared harm her best friend.

I know that I never got justice for Katherine's death but my novel became the way that I brought justice down on those men. So when my computer finished booting itself up I began typing, I typed what the dream was and how I felt during and after it. Basically this was my diary and then I wrote more to my new novel, it still had yet to have a name but that was that last part that usually came to me, after the story was complete. Almost 5 hours later I had finished writing and the sun was beginning to rise from my 5th floor apartment. The stairs were a bitch to get up when the elevator decided to play up but the view that I received every morning was well worth any hardship that those stairs gave me.

When I eventually got up and decided to start the day it was 9am, I got changed into my jogging gear and went for my usual run of 3 blocks, as usual when I passed the art gallery 2 blocks from my apartment I took a break and had a wander around the gallery. As I was exiting I saw a sign promoting a new artist who had just opened his own shop not far from the gallery and was having his grand opening in a weeks' time. The add said that the artist in question was name Niklaus and was partnered with a man named Marcel, when I saw the name of his partner a shiver ran down my spine and my stomach clenched.

I had never been able to even think of that name without red hot fury running down my back. I did not know Marcel personally when he was with Enzo and Katherine but I had heard enough about him to know that he was the real pusher in the group. Some of the rumours that I had heard throughout high school depicted him as a modern day drug runner. Some said that he was just a misunderstood kid with a bad childhood and some said that he killed his father for a hit. I didn't believe them and some of the stories were too fucked up to believe but what I did know was that he was there the night that Katherine died, he had given a statement to my mother and then left town. To me leaving down before your best friends' funeral was a sign of cowardice and a sign that he was trying to hide something. Every time I see that name I always think of him, there is no way that this Marcel could be him though, I mean how many Marcels would there be in such a large city as New York.


	3. Author's note question rant

I'm sorry this is not a new chapter (I have started on the next one though)

As I have an extremely busy schedule I am unable to update regularly at this point so I was wondering if there was anyone out there who would be will to be my Beta/ Co-Writer.

Second of all ( beware of rant)

To the lovely 'Annonymous reviewer who posted that equally lovely flame (was my first one by the way so congratulations) everyone has their own style of how they write, they also have different reasons as to why they write stories, most of the time a story of mine begins using feelings (nothing that has happened to these characters have happened to me) if I am angry that is how the story starts out but that is MY style of writing and if I try to change that then my stories will never get off of the ground.

'Klaus is what a teenager because the way you have him written out he sounds like a bratty 15 year old, yes my whore of my mother….These are complex characters who have many layers and you've reduced them down to whiny teenagers.' Well I'm sorry mr Annonymous but if you don't like my story and you also don't like how I have written my characters then the simple thing would be to NOT READ THE STORY! If it really bothers you then send me a PM.

Thank you everyone I might have the next chapter up by the start of next week but I will see how I go, no promises


End file.
